This invention is related to coating compositions and in particular to flexible solvent based thermosetting acrylic enamels. The automobile and truck manufacturing industry is currently utilizing bumpers of a flexible material, flexible filler panels located between the bumper and the chassis, flexible fender extensions, flexible exterior trim parts, and other energy and impact absorbing parts to reduce damage in the event of a minor impact or a collision.
To provide the automobile or truck with a pleasing aesthetic appearance, a finish is applied to these parts. This finish must have excellent adherence to the substrate, be durable, flexible, and weatherable. However, substrates coated with conventional enamel finishes have often shown failure, such as cracking of the finish where the finish was exposed to low temperatures. The novel thermosetting acrylic enamel of this invention has excellent low temperature flexibility, adhesion to primers and substrates, and gasoline resistance.